Valentine's Day
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: Love is in the air in the Seville household! What will Simon and Jeanette do now that they're dating? Theodore is distressed about something, and Alvin is not acting himself. A story about the CGI Chipmunks, taking place after Chipwrecked.
1. Theodore's & Eleanor's Day Pt 1

**Hello, readers! I made this story on a whim last month, and I've been waiting for the right time to upload it. This is the first of six parts. There are three mini stories, one for each of the couples, but they overlap each other. This also focuses on the CGI chipmunks, a first for me. I will upload a new part every day until Valentines Day, so stay tuned!**

**Warning: The following contains extreme romantic fluff that may make you roll your eyes, groan, or gag. It is not intended for the weak of stomach. No swearing or suggestive content involved.  
**

Eleanor fixed the straps that were twisted on her top and stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. She wasn't sure if mint green was the best choice for Valentine's Day attire, but she didn't know what other color looked better on her. She had sewn little white sequins in heart designs all over the skirt to make it look more festive. With her white top and silver heart necklace, she felt more confident that it was a nice outfit. _I just hope Theodore thinks it's nice too._ She heard a snore come from his bed, and she gazed in that direction. _I can't believe that crazy chipmunk is still asleep!_ She couldn't help but smile. He was curled up on his stomach, with one arm hanging out from the side of the covers that were practically off him, his mouth hanging open, and his tangled tail sticking up in the air. She did love that furball.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Eleanor called.

Alvin burst in. "Dave says it's breakfast time!" He left the room again, allowing no time for anyone to make a reply.

At the mention of a word related to food, Theodore's snoring abruptly stopped and his eyes opened up. "Did Alvin just say something about food?" he asked sleepily.

Eleanor giggled. "Uh-huh. It's breakfast time."

Theodore practically tumbled out of bed. "I'm up then!" He felt his cheeks get red as Eleanor laughed at him.

"I'll see you outside then." She practically skipped out the door. Jeanette was close behind her.

Theodore sighed when he was alone. He didn't want to look foolish in front of Eleanor. He had been trying his best over the past couple of weeks to get her to like him, but he felt like he had failed miserably. "Hopefully the rest of the day will be better."

He opened the bedroom door to the sweet smell of maple syrup, bacon, and melted butter. All his worries vanished. He eagerly leapt onto the table to his seat. "It smells great, Dave!"

"Thanks, Theodore," Dave said as he placed some pancakes on the plate in front of the chipmunk.

"Aww, and they're even shaped like hearts."

"I wanted to do something extra special for you all," he explained. "And there's a chocolate cake in the refrigerator that I bought for you to eat after dinner."

"Really?!" Theodore's mouth watered at the mere mention of "chocolate."

"I saw it in there when I went to get the juice," Eleanor commented. "It looks delicious!"

"I thought since I was going out for dinner tonight, I could at least leave something nice for you at home. Now, I want you all to stay in the house or in the yard while I'm gone. I can trust you to do that, right?"

Theodore nodded, his mouths too full to say anything, but his brothers and the Chipettes made up for him. Theodore forgot that Dave had a date that night. He was happy though. Theodore knew he and his brothers wanted to spend time with the Chipettes on their own, and he wouldn't want Dave to be lonely.

Theodore nibbled on his fourth piece of bacon and looked around the table. Alvin looked normal, but he thought his brother seemed a little too happy, like he was trying to hide something. Simon obviously looked nervous; he was picking at his pancake. Brittany was taking small bites as well, but probably because she was fixing her hair at the same time. Jeanette seemed happier than normal. Eleanor, well, she looked perfect. Her hair was neat and had a glossy sheen to it. Her nose was as pink as ever. She was chewing with the same manners she always practiced. Theodore guessed she smelled like watermelons from her favorite body spray she used. He almost stopped chewing thinking about that sweet, fruity smell. Thankfully, he recovered in time before he made himself look foolish by letting the food fall from his mouth.

"Theodore," Eleanor said when she had finished what she had in her mouth, "when you're done eating, I want to give you your present."

Theodore got excited as he saw the smile she had on her face. "Okay. Sounds great." Theodore picked up his pace. The sooner he could be finished, the sooner he could see Eleanor's face when he gave her his present.

Eleanor tapped her foot. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait much longer for Theodore to get dressed. She was still holding his present.

Brittany was walking past their bedroom door but stopped when she saw her sister. "You still didn't give him his present?"

"Theodore said he wanted to get dressed first. I understand, but he's taking a long time."

"Maybe he's getting dressed up," Brittany suggested. "That means something extra planned for you," she added with a wink.

Eleanor giggled. "Yeah, I hope so."

"I'm sure. It's obvious Theodore likes you."

"Really?"

"I'm positive." She patted her sister on the back. "Who I'm not so sure of is Alvin." She stared into the living room where the red-hooded chipmunk was jumping around on the couch as he was playing a video game. "I thought for sure he would have given me something after breakfast, but he went straight to his game. He's hardly spoken to me all day."

"He's probably just waiting for the right moment."

"Perhaps," she said, not sounding very convinced. "Well, have fun with Theodore today."

"Thanks. Same here with Alvin. Oh, and thanks again for the earrings, Brittany." She shook her head to show off the earrings that matched her necklace.

"No problem." Brittany walked over to Alvin to see if he was almost done with the level he was on.

Meanwhile, Theodore was inside, frantically pulling apart their bedroom. He had gotten dressed long ago and was searching for his present for Eleanor. He had found the valentine he had made her, still safely tucked under his pillow after he had stayed up half the night putting the finishing touches on it. He thought he had put her gift in his dresser drawer after he finished it last week, but it wasn't there. Theodore had emptied out his entire drawer, along with the ones below it, and even moved the dresser to look behind it, but he still couldn't find it. Now he was checking their hamper to see if it had accidentally fallen in there. After that, he was going to strip his bed.

_How could I have lost it? I can't lose Eleanor's present! How would it look if she gives me something, and I have nothing to give her? Oh why do I have to be so messy and forgetful?! She'll never like me now! I just gotta find it!_

He reached the bottom of the basket and felt every piece of clothing that was on the floor. Nothing. Now time to check in his bed. _Maybe I did put it under my pillow too, and it fell._

Theodore ran to his bed, tripping on one of the shirts on the floor and stubbing his toe into the dresser leg. "Ouch!"

"Theodore?" came a knock at the door.

His eyes grew large at the sound of Eleanor's voice. He quickly dove into the sheets to start searching and prayed he could find it before she came in.


	2. Theodore's & Eleanor's Day Pt 2

**And now for the conclusion to the first story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I'm greatly appreciate and so happy you like it.**

"Is everything alright in there?" Eleanor asked, knocking on the bedroom door again.

"Everything's fine!" he called behind his shoulder.

Eleanor deliberated if she should go in. Then, worried he might be hurt, she opened the door and gasped when she saw the overturned drawers and clothes scattering the floor. "Theodore, what are you doing?"

He stopped his search and looked up at her. "I-uh was looking for something."

"Can I help you find it?"

"No!" he answered quickly. "I can find it on my own."

"Okay. Do you want to wait to open my present then?"

Theodore heard the disappointment in her voice, and he couldn't bear to make her sad. "No, I'll open it now. I'll just find my pres- my thing later."

Eleanor smiled, secretly pleased with this answer. "Here you are then."

"Dear Theodore,

Your bright cheery smile,

Your Theo-dorable heart,

Makes me hope that

We'll never be apart.

You care for me always,

Even when I'm sad.

You're there without fail,

Which makes me quite glad.

Now that I've shared

What has been on my mind,

Would you do me the honor

Of being my valentine?"

Theodore sniffed loudly and kept back the tears. "Thank you so much, Eleanor! Of course I'll be your valentine!" He gave her a big bear hug. Then he opened up the present.

"It's a scrapbook," Eleanor excitedly explained as Theodore turned the decorated pages. "See, that picture is of us when we were wrapping presents for Toys for Tots at school. And that one is when we stayed up late watching movies and put too much kernels in the popcorn maker."

"Yeah, we were finding popcorn in the kitchen for weeks!" Theodore stopped flipping through the pages and looked at Eleanor. "This is a terrific gift. I'll treasure it." Theodore hugged it to his chest. Then he let go of it, and the truth sank in that he didn't have a present to give to Eleanor now.

"Theodore, did I do something wrong?" She put her paw on his shoulder.

Theodore's eyes glistened, and the tears that he had been holding back leaked out.

"Oh, Eleanor. These presents are so special and wonderful, and you were so nice to handmake them for me, but…" He gulped. "I did have a present for you. I really did. A great present, but I l-l-lost it." He was silent for a second. "I'm so sorry."

Eleanor stared into Theodore's moist green eyes, full of sorrow and remorse. How could she get mad at him?

"Theodore, the very fact that you did have a present for me is enough. I don't need anything anyways. As long as I know you're my friend, and I can spend some time with you today, I don't need anything else. That is more important. That is what lasts. Those memories we make are what end up in scrapbooks like that." She pointed to the book leaning against his leg.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Really." She gave him a warm, tight hug, and Theodore knew everything would be okay.

"I at least have your card."

"Oh, well let me see that then!"

Theodore handed her the envelope from off his dresser that was covered in red heart stamps. Inside, the card was supplemented with illustrations.

"Dear Eleanor,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Watermelon gumdrops are sweet,

But they aren't as sweet as you!

Whenever I feel scared at night or feel sad about something, you know just what to say to cheer me up. I love your giggle. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I know I can mess up sometimes, and maybe I eat too much, but I would be so happy if you could agree to be my valentine. I would understand if you said no.

With love,

Theodore"

Eleanor's heart leapt for joy. He did love her after all! "Theodore, I would love to be your valentine." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you just the way you are."

Theodore blushed a deep Kool-Aid red, and Eleanor giggled. Not wanting to embarrass the poor dear any more than she already had, Eleanor suggested. "Let's look at your scrapbook some more. We didn't finish it."

"Okay, and we can eat some of the candy Dave gave us today."

Together, the two sat on Theodore's bed, sharing sweet food and even sweeter memories.

"I didn't know you took that picture of me," Theodore pointed.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist that face full of frosting."

"It was a good birthday cupcake!"

"It was."

Then, they came to the section of the book where Eleanor put pictures from their most recent vacation on the cruise ship. "I'm glad the captain was generous enough to take a picture of all seven of us."

"Yeah," Theodore agreed. "That must have been before Alvin got the captain mad."

As Eleanor turned the page, Theodore jumped up, making Eleanor's tail stand up a bit from fright.

"I remember! I remember where it is!" He jumped down and disappeared into the closet. Eleanor clambered off the bed and cautiously approached the door, only to be startled again from another outburst from Theodore. "I found it!"

"That's great!" Eleanor called, once she had calmed her nerves down. She couldn't imagine what it would be.

Theodore walked out, his paws clutching something tightly. "Sorry it's not wrapped, but here it is." Theodore slowly uncupped his hands in front of her face to reveal a gleaming silver charm bracelet with colorful dangling charms. "Jeanette helped me find the charms to make it."

"You made this?" she asked in surprise, fingering the charms. There was a smiley face, an "E", an ice cream cone, a microphone, a daisy, and a heart, all of her favorite things. "Can you put it on for me?" She eagerly held out her wrist. After he fumbled a bit with opening the clasp, he was able to get it on. "A perfect fit!" she exclaimed. "What made you remember where you put it?"

"I noticed the suitcases in the photograph of us on the cruise ship, and I remembered that you had walked into the bedroom when I was about to wrap it up. I had to hurry and slip it somewhere, so I put it in the first place I saw, one of the empty suitcases. I had meant to take it right back out, but I forgot about it."

"The important thing is you found it now."

Theodore and Eleanor went back to looking at the book. Eleanor lovingly fingered the charms periodically. Then they decided to play Candy Land, Theodore's favorite game. After that was done, Theodore offered to play her favorite game next.

"I wanna play Sorry," she stated. Nothing got her more competitive than the thought of sliding into a player and bumping him back to the start section.

Theodore walked into the closet and peered up at the shelf. "It looks like it's at the bottom of the stack."

"I'll come in and help you," Eleanor said, pushing in a special ladder Dave had made for them to help in situations such as these. She positioned the ladder near the shelf and started to climb up.

"It's okay, Eleanor, I can get it down."

"No, don't worry. I'm already halfway there."

Theodore stared up as he watched her stand on her tiptoes on the top step and lean over towards the shelf to yank the box down. "Be careful, Eleanor!"

She slightly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I got this." But Eleanor overestimated herself. Her paws slipped as she was tugging on the box, and she lost her footing on the ladder. Thankfully, Theodore had been anticipating anything bad to happen and was able to catch her.

"Oof!" they said, as they both tumbled on the ground from the impact.

"Are you alright?" Theodore anxiously asked.

Eleanor was breathing heavily. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh good! I would feel just awful if anything bad happened to you." He hugged her.

"But it didn't because you saved me, Theodore. You're my hero!" And with that, Eleanor gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. Theodore did not expect it, but he loved every minute of it. When she was done, he kissed her back. They both felt wonderful.

"Maybe we should watch a movie instead," Eleanor suggested shyly.

"Yeah…" He took her hand, and she walked closely next to him into the living room. Then they snuggled close together as they started a Disney movie. _I could get used to this_. Theodore pulled Eleanor closer to him.

**That's all for that couple! Were you satisfied with the conclusion? What was your favorite part?**


	3. Simon's & Jeanette's Day Pt 1

**I'm so excited that you liked my first story! Thank you all for the kind words. I appreciate your support!**

Simon tossed and turned in bed. This was the third time he had tried to go back to sleep. He just couldn't sleep well, not knowing that today was Valentine's Day. He wasn't sure why he bothered trying to sleep anymore. Simon sat up, rubbed his glasses clean, and put them on his nose, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the glass lenses. Alvin had left the room when he had woken up the second time. Now he saw that Brittany was gone. His eyes rested on Jeanette, still sleeping under her covers. _She looks so angelic when she sleeps._

Reluctantly removing his gaze from her, Simon crawled out of bed and swiftly fixed the covers. He couldn't leave his part of the room looking messy. Then he pulled out a tiny safe from under the bed in which he hid all of his important things from Alvin. He put the combination into the padlock and pulled Jeanette's card and present out of it. Simon walked to the spare bedroom Dave let them hang out in and jumped up a couple of times, putting first the card then the present onto a small table near a chair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Brittany was out of the bathroom now and decided to head in there before anyone else could. Before he did, he surveyed the room once again, making sure that everything was in order.

Jeanette woke up to the sound of her alarm. She quickly turned it off, wishing she could have more sleep. Then she remembered it was Valentine's Day, and she got excited again. Now that she and Simon were dating, she couldn't wait to know what he would do for her.

Eleanor woke up too and started brushing her hair. "Good morning, Jeanette! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Good morning!" She gave her sister a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Then Jeanette pulled out a card from her drawer and gave it to Eleanor.

"Oh thanks! Let me get you mine."

The Chipettes always gave each other valentines to show their affection. Nothing was stronger than a sister's bond.

"Do you have any idea what Simon is doing for you today?"

"No." Jeanette's ears went back in disappointment. "I'm sure it will be great though."

"Me too. I saw Theodore working on something the other day that he was trying to hide from me." Eleanor giggled at the thought and fixed her shirt straps that had gotten twisted.

Suddenly Alvin knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Eleanor called.

"Dave says it's breakfast time!" Alvin popped his head out of the doorway as quickly as he had stuck it in.

Jeanette gave her hair a few quick strokes before emerging from the bedroom. When she went to sit down at her usual place at the table, she saw that there was a small vase of purple violets by her plate. Jeanette sniffed them with delight.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Simon said as he sat down across from her.

"Thank you, Simon! They're lovely and smell so sweet!" she exclaimed as she sniffed them again.

"I thought they were a suitable flower. Violets are a common romantic flower associated with Valentine's Day. They represent modesty and have been known to be something 'rare and desirable,' perhaps due to their pleasant fragrance and delicate nature. He hesitated before he shyly added, "Those are all accurate characteristics to describe you."

Jeanette blushed at his compliment.

Feeling that everyone was staring at him, Simon ended on a lighter note. "Plus they're your favorite color."

Jeanette grinned. Already this was turning out to be a great day.

After breakfast, Jeanette got dressed in her new outfit that Eleanor made her for the holiday. She felt like a princess in her dark red twirly skirt and white blouse with red hearts embroidered on it. Eleanor had such a fine eye for detail. Everyone was dressed and already going about the day with their own plans. Jeanette decided that now was as good a time as any to give Simon his present. Jeanette had struggled over what the perfect present would be for Simon. She wanted it to be special yet personal. She still wasn't confident with what she had decided on. _I hope he likes it._ She pushed the worry out of her mind and went to go find him.

Simon was anxiously pacing the living room floor, mentally rehearsing what he was going to tell Jeanette. He was able to drone out the noise that was coming from the Wii game Alvin was playing.

"_Do you remember when I told you- No. No. Do you remember back when we were- That's not right!_"

"Simon!" Jeanette's melodious voice rang through the house, interrupting his thoughts.

Simon's heart rate quickened. He could feel himself warm all over, the sweat already gathering at his brow. He took a deep breath and answered, "In the living room!" His voice cracked slightly, and he tried not to let it bother him.

"There you are," Jeanette smiled brightly. "I wanted to give you your present."

"Okay, let's go into the spare bedroom, away from all this noise." He stared at Alvin for a second.

"Sounds fine with me," she answered cheerily.

They walked into the bedroom and Simon kept the door slightly ajar in case Dave needed them for anything.

The walls were decorated with a variety of homemade and store-bought hearts, balloons, and streamers, along with rose petals sprinkled all over the floor. There were a few candles that had been lit on the dresser and table, making the room smell like a mix of vanilla and roses.

"Simon, everything looks lovely! It's like our own romantic getaway!"

"That's what I had hoped for," he commented, quite pleased that he had done well.

Jeanette thought she would give Simon his present now. "Happy Valentine's Day." She handed him a brown paper bag with red and pink hearts stenciled all over it and some ribbon tied at the handles.

"Why, thank you!" Simon replied with warmth. He opened up the card that was in the bag first. It had the same matching Valentine's Day print that was stenciled on the bag. Simon couldn't feel more special when he read what Jeanette wrote inside.

"Dear Simon,

When I first met you, I thought you were the greatest chipmunk in the world. Now that I know you better, I know this is true. You're smart and brave, a great listener, and the best friend I have. Thank you for always being there for me.

Love,

Your Valentine"

"Thank you, Jeanette," he spoke after reading it. "I'll cherish that card forever."

She blushed. "Open your gift."

Inside, Simon found the book that he had been wanting for months. He had looked in all the local stores with no success. He had just about given up hope that he could find it. Simon gave her a big hug. "Where on earth did you find it?" he asked excitedly.

"Dave helped me order it online. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Simon looked into her eyes to show he was sincere. Jeanette shyly turned away.

"I thought that a book wasn't that special."

"But it's special to me, not only because I wanted it for so long, but because you gave it to me."

Jeanette only smiled, glad that she had made the right decision after all.

**I know I'm a brat. :) You'll just have to check back tomorrow to find out what Simon gives her. Btw, Simon's brief quote** **about violets was by Sheila Pickles, gotten from _The Language of Flowers_.**


	4. Simon's & Jeanette's Day Pt 2

Simon decided that now was the appropriate time to give Jeanette her gift. He crawled up the leg of the chair nearby, grabbed the items he had put on the chair earlier that morning, and jumped back down. He gave her a card along with a small box wrapped in white and pink wrapping paper with a huge, floppy bow on top.

"Oh my! I wonder what it could be? It looks so pretty," Jeanette gushed as she gingerly placed the box next to her to open up the card. She had been sitting down now.

"Dearest Jeanette,

My heart races when I hear your name, see your face, and hold your hand. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I can't imagine not having you in my life. I would do anything for you. And remember, 'Not even the most precious gem can compare to your beauty.' "

Love,

Simon"

Jeanette wiped away a tear from her eye and whispered, "Thank you, Simon."

"You're welcome," he said quickly and watched as she opened up her present. It was a gold crown, similar to the one that Simone had given her while they were trapped on the island, only this one crown was not real gold and had a white rhinestone heart in the center of it.

"Do you recall when we were trapped on that Pacific island, and Simone gave you that crown? I know how much you loved it, and I wanted you to have another one. Only I wanted it to be from me, not Simone."

"Oh, Simon, this is just perfect!" She held it up and admired it in the sunlight that streamed in from the window, the crystal heart glittering. "Can you put it on for me?"

"Of course." Simon placed it gently on her head and caressed the side of her face. Then he leaned forward and gave Jeanette a kiss on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, and they pulled each other close. Simon gave her one more squeeze before he pulled away.

"What should we do now?" Simon asked her. He wanted to kiss her all day but knew that was not possible.

"Well," Jeanette thought aloud, "maybe we could read a little together."

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Jeanette went into their room to go get a book, _Romeo and Juliet_, to be specific, and she and Simon curled up in a chair by the window. Jeanette was nestled next to Simon holding one end of the book while he held the other end. Their tails entwined behind them, Simon reading aloud Romeo's lines and Jeanette reading Juliet's parts. They deciding to only read the romantic parts because the whole play would take too long to read.

Dave interrupted them halfway through the book. "I'm sorry to bother you guys, but I wanted to let you know I'm leaving now."

"Okay, Dave," Simon responded.

"Have fun!" Jeanette added.

"Thanks," Dave smiled. "Try to keep an eye for each other, okay? I don't want anybody leaving the yard. I'm counting on you especially, Simon, to watch Alvin."

"I will," he promised.

"Great. Call if you need anything." Dave partially closed the door again and left them to their reading.

After they were done, Simon suggested they play a game of chess. They ended up playing five games, Jeanette beating him 4 to 1. Simon blamed her beauty for distracting his concentration. By that time it was dinner. Theodore and Eleanor had prepared the meal together, setting aside some of it for Alvin, as he had instructed. The four chattered about how great their day had been so far. Following the meal and the delicious chocolate cake that Dave had left for them, the couples went their separate ways again to enjoy the evening alone with their special someones.

"Would you like to walk around outside?" Simon suggested. "We can stay in the front yard."

"That sounds lovely," Jeanette said.

Simon walked to the door with Jeanette, holding her hand the whole time. They walked around the front yard for a little bit but ended up sitting down on a lawn ornament because there wasn't much yard to explore. They pointed out a few constellations, and Simon broke off into telling Jeanette about the history of the constellations and the mythology behind them. Jeanette listened intently, and eventually they talked about other things.

After a full hour, they were both quite talked out. Jeanette rested her head on his shoulder, and Simon pulled her close, ensuring that she was warm in the cool night air. As they sat in the silence, Simon tightly squeezed her paw.

"I love you, Jeanette."

"I love you too, Simon," she squeezed his paw back.

**Sorry this part is a little shorter. I hope you still enjoyed the ending.  
**


	5. Alvin's & Brittany's Day Pt 1

Alvin clambered out of bed early that morning, trying to be as quiet as possible in order to not wake up anybody in the room, especially the Chipettes. As soon as he had tiptoed out of his room, he scampered on all four paws down the hallway and out the doggy door Dave had installed for them. Today was a big day, and Alvin did not want anything to go wrong. He had something important to tell Brittany, and he knew he had to get it done today.

Brittany awoke to birds outside her window. She stretched and looked outside. It was a beautiful morning, suitable since beautiful things were going to be happening that day, or at least she hoped they would. She heard Simon stirring and quickly headed for bathroom before anyone else beat her to it. Besides, she could not allow anyone seeing her bed hair!

Meanwhile, Dave was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The bacon sizzled in one pan while Dave was flipping pancakes in another.

"Alvin, can you go wake everyone up?" Dave asked the chipmunk who sauntered in from the living room. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"You got it, Dave!" Alvin responded.

He passed Brittany as she was walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a new pink dress with red sequined hearts that Eleanor had helped her sew on.

"Good morning, Alvin," she greeted cheerily, batting her eyelashes and smoothing out her dress.

"Hey," he said, barely looking at her as he passed.

She scoffed at his reaction but hoped that he would be in a better mood after breakfast.

"_Why did I do that?_" he asked himself. "_I just…can't risk looking at her yet. I can't concentrate when I look at her, and I want to make sure I do this right today_." He shook his head, determined to follow through with his plan and opened his bedroom door to relay the message Dave had given him.

Brittany was irritated. Simon had gotten Jeanette a Valentine's gift and card. Theodore had given Eleanor a beautiful homemade gift and card. They had all even made Dave a card, but what did she get? Nothing. Oh, her sisters had given her cards like they had done every year, but she didn't receive anything from the one person she desired something from most. Alvin hadn't wished her a Happy Valentine's Day. He had barely spoken a word to her. It was almost like he was avoiding her. Now Simon and Jeanette were curled up in a chair by the window reading together. Eleanor and Theodore were playing a game in their room. Even Dave had a date with a girl from the office that night. It looks like she would be alone for Valentine's Day.

"_Not if I can help it!_" she thought. "_I'm going over there right now to see if I can persuade him to change his mind._"

Alvin was playing a game on the Wii.

"Having fun?" Brittany asked fakely, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Uh-huh," Alvin said absently. "Come on, come on. Just one more. Yes! Haha! I bet my high score!"

"That's great," Brittany cheered with a certain tone that revealed she didn't mean what she said.

Alvin grinned as he watched the score being entered into the TV.

"You know, Alvin, today is a special day."

"It is?" he asked as he went back to the game's main menu.

"Mmm-hmm. It's a holiday, in fact. Do you know which one?"

Alvin didn't respond. Brittany sounded so cute whenever her anger slowly mounted.

"Valentine's Day." Her patience had run out.

"Oh really? I had no idea," he responded sarcastically.

"People normally have dates today. Simon does. Theodore does. Even Dave does. What about you?"

"Gee, I can't think of anyone." Alvin teased, enjoying their banter all too much.

"Oh, Alvin, you're hopeless!" With a rush of anger, Brittany ran over and unplugged the TV.

"Hey!"

"Now you can spend time with your date!" Brittany yelled, her tail all fuzzed up. She ran outside and slammed the door.

Alvin sighed, his ears downturned. "_I didn't mean for her to get that anger_." He had intended to treat Brittany to her surprise Valentine's Day treatment after breakfast, but when he thought about the conversation that was bound to follow, he put it off for a bit. When a second opportunity had come, he had delayed it again. Now he feared everything was ruined. "_I never should have waited_," he thought, staring at the foreboding black TV screen. That's how his life felt, how his future with Brittany might be now. _"I could have just killed my whole future with her. If only I wasn't so afraid to talk to her. I just can't concentrate when she looks at me with those bright blue eyes."_ He sighed again.

Was he going to give up this easily? Was he really going to let a tiny temper tantrum of Brittany's get in the way of his plans? No! He was Alvin Seville! He would prove her wrong and show her that he still remembered about her! The chipmunk flattened onto his stomach and scurried underneath the couch. It was dark and dusty with food crumbs everywhere.

"_This must be where Theodore eats. I'm surprised there's not an ant farm under here!"_ Alvin's hand dodged what appeared to be a lost potato chip and then saw the outline of what he was looking for and pulled it out. After dusting himself off, he dashed towards his room.


	6. Alvin's & Brittany's Day Pt 2

Brittany was sitting on their front porch, staring at the sun as it began to set, along with all of her dreams for the day. Everything was gone, and she had made a total fool of herself in front of Alvin. _"He'll probably never speak to me again."_ She turned around when she heard the door open. She brightened for a minute, only to be let down.

"Hi, Dave."

"Oh, Brittany! I didn't see you there." Dave finished putting on his coat and fumbled for his keys. "I'll be back in a few hours. Just stay around the house, okay? And keep an eye on each other. I figure that won't be too hard," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, right."

"Bye!" He walked quickly off to his car.

"Bye!" She sighed and added to herself, "Have fun for me." Brittany settled back down on the step and stared at some pill bugs that were crawling around. "How pathetic is this."

"Uh-hem."

Brittany jerked her head around, and her heart jumped to her throat and pounded fast. She tried to remember that she was still mad at him and tried sounding irritated. "What is it, Alvin?"

He was dressed in a sharp black suit and red tie. "Listen, Brittany, I wanted to tell you that…" This was going to be harder than he thought. He tried again. "Look, I didn't forget you on Valentine's Day. Honest."

She didn't look convinced.

"I can prove it!" Alvin pulled out from behind his back a red and pink heart-shaped box with chocolate truffles inside it. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

A small smile crept up on Brittany's face as she reached for the box. Then she stopped. "How do I know you didn't just steal this from Simon or Theodore?"

"I didn't! It has your name on it."

Sure enough there was a white notecard addressed to her. "You could have gotten it last minute."

"Why don't you read it?" Alvin said.

Brittany lifted it off the box and read the note aloud. " 'Look outside in the back yard.' Alvin, is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, it's not. Please just come with me." He extended his paw towards her.

Brittany stared at it, then at Alvin's eyes. They were earnest and inviting. How could she refuse? She gently took his paw. It warmly enclosed around hers, and together they walked through the front door and across the hallway to the back. Alvin jumped up on an umbrella stand, then jumped on the door knob, twisted it, and jumped to the ground in one swift movement. The door swung gently open.

"After you," he said with a bow.

Brittany slowly walked out, excited now. She saw that tiny vanilla-colored glowing lights lined the path. It was twilight now outside. Then around the corner, she saw a makeshift table had been set up with a dozen red roses in the center and a couple of candlesticks. A docking station playing soft music in the middle of the yard was plugged into a cleverly concealed extension cord.

"Oh, Alvin!" she gasped. "It's just beautiful!"

"I thought instead of going to some fancy restaurant, I could bring the date to you." _Not that I could afford it anyways, with the puny allowance Dave gives._

"Wanna watch the sun go down first?" he offered, gesturing to a blanket he had laid out on the ground for that very purpose.

"I'd love to!" Brittany left her box of chocolates by the door, sat down next to him on the blanket, and took a deep breath. The sweet scent of the roses on the table drifted in the air. Alvin sat down next to her, his hand landing inadvertently on top of hers. As a reflex, he jerked it up but then slowly put it back down. He then stared at her profile, her hair gently resting on her shoulders. Brittany was too engrossed at looking at the sky to notice.

"Hey, look! I can see the Big Dipper!" Brittany said after a few minutes, pointing to the tiny dots of light above them.

Alvin directed his gaze to the stars now. "That group over there looks like my face."

"Are you crazy? That looks like my face. There's a ponytail!"

"But it's wearing a cap," he added playfully.

"You're blind," she teased.

"And you're pretty." Alvin clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he let it slip out!

She looked at him with her shimmering blue eyes that made him melt inside. "You think I'm pretty?" She batted her eyelashes.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, yeah," he tittered. "I do."

"Thank you, Alvin," she said softly. "I think you're handsome too."

Desiring to get out of this awkward situation as quickly as possible, Alvin stood up. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell her, but he just couldn't risk ruining the night in case she didn't take it well. "Are you hungry? I'm famished!"

"Okay, but what will we eat?"

"Come this way, and I'll show you," he said with a distinguished air.

He walked back onto the sidewalk where the table had been set up and pulled a chair out for Brittany. She graciously sat down.

"I'll be right back!"

She watched him disappear into the house and come out a couple minutes later with two plates of food. Before she could say anything, he disappeared inside again and reemerged with a couple more dishes of food.

"I only have so many paws," he explained as he sat down too. "So here we have salad, bread, and the main course, a pasta dish."

Brittany sniffed the food. "Alvin, did you make this?"

He laughed loudly. "No! Theodore planned on making dinner for all of us since Dave was going out. I just told him I wanted our food separate."

"I see." She couldn't picture Alvin wearing an apron anyways. "Well, it smells delicious!"

"I bet it tastes even better," he replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

Alvin and Brittany were silent for a little while as they ate. They didn't need conversation. It was enough that they were eating together, just the two of them. Brittany couldn't remember the last time she was actually alone with Alvin.

"I wonder what Jeanette and Eleanor are doing," she brought up after she finished her salad. "I mean, besides eating dinner."

"Simon and Theodore have their own plans with them." He dipped his crust of bread into his sauce. "Last I saw, Simon was reading with Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor were watching a movie."

There was silence again. "The food tastes delicious," she commented again.

"Yeah, it does." Alvin was too distracted again. He had the nagging feeling that he should talk to her all through dinner. Now would be a perfect time. "_No, not yet! Just a little longer._"

Brittany gazed at Alvin in the candlelight and sighed contentedly. He looked so handsome. "I'm so glad we're here." This was exactly what she had hoped her day would turn out to be, and she didn't want this moment to end.

After they finished with the main course, Alvin crept back inside to get the chocolate cake Dave had bought for them. Theodore and Eleanor were still watching a movie, and he didn't want them to know he was inside. He scampered on the cold tile as softly as he could. He heard Flynn Rider talking something about dreams on the TV and knew he had to hurry if he wanted to get out before the movie ended. Alvin pulled the cake, which was already half-gone, out of the refrigerator, and cut two pieces, a generous slice for him and a smaller one for Brittany.

Brittany was looking around the patio to pass the time. She wondered when Alvin had the time to decorate it all. "It must have been when I was outside. Or maybe he did it last night. He's so sweet!" She noticed the box of chocolates still by the door. "I guess I'll save those for later."

Alvin pushed the door open and set two plates on the table. He had added some whipped cream, Hershey's syrup, and a cherry on top of each triple chocolate slice.

"Oh my, this is so decadent!" She poked at it with her fork. "It's not chocolate overkill?"

"No such thing! Besides, it is Valentine's Day, the perfect excuse for a little extra sweetness," he winked.

"Alright, since you put it that way, but just this once," she smiled.

"Good." Alvin scooped most his whipped cream into his mouth, partially filling his cheek pockets.

Brittany laughed at him before popping the cherry in her mouth. "You look like a toad!"

"Toad?" Alvin pretended to be hurt.

"Yes, a toad. I hope you don't give me warts." She put a forkful of cake into her mouth.

"I'd have to get close enough to you for that to happen." Alvin slyly scooted his chair closer to her end of the table.

Brittany swallowed. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens tonight."

They soon finished eating, and Alvin knew that now was his chance. He couldn't bear keeping it to himself any longer. He scampered over to the radio and changed it to one of Brittany's favorite love songs.

"May I have this dance?" he bowed and extended a paw out to her.

She smiled broadly. "Of course you may!"

Alvin wrapped one arm around Brittany's small waist and held her hand in his. Brittany placed her left arm on his shoulder. They glided across the patio floor in time to the music. It was as if they were floating on air. Alvin twirled her around a bit and dipped her down. They stayed suspended there for a moment. His face was so closely in front of hers that he thought she could hear his heart pounding. He picked her up again, and they continued dancing.

"Brittany?" he began, after moistening his dry lips and clearing his throat.

"Yes?" she responded dreamily, wrapped up in the moment.

"I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." Alvin slowed down their pace and stared straight into her eyes, never wavering. "I've wanted to say that I really like you. A lot. You're so pretty and a great singer and dancer, and…you make me feel happier when I'm around you. I like being with you." He could feel his face get red. "I just wanted you to know."

Brittany almost stopped dancing. She couldn't believe her ears! "Oh, Alvin, you don't know how happy that makes me! I-I feel the same way about you. I think you're charming, talented, funny, and just plain wonderful."

"Is that all?" Alvin playfully asked, raising his eyebrows.

Brittany just giggled.

Then, Alvin heard one of his songs come up on the playlist he had arranged for that night.

"_Perfect timing!_" He sang aloud softly to her.

Only you can make this world seem right.

Only you can make the darkness bright.

Only you and you alone

Can thrill me like you do

And fill my heart with love for only you.

Brittany joined in for the next verse.

Only you can make this change in me,

For it's true, you are my destiny.

When you hold my hand,

I understand the magic that you do.

Alvin squeezed her hand tightly, and Brittany listened as he sang the next part to her.

You're my dream come true,

My one and only you.

Yeah baby! Oo!

They pulled each other closer, until their cheeks were lightly touching each other. They stayed this way for a few minutes, just soaking in each other's love and tuning out the music. Then Alvin swooped her down again, and this time, following what his heart had been telling him to do all night, he kissed Brittany gently on the lips. Alvin felt his heart surge with pure joy and love. Brittany felt like she had been transported to another world and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled away and lifted her up. They continued waltzing close together underneath the dark, starry sky with the lights Alvin set up softly glowing around them. Some fireflies even joined in their dancing in the distance. Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other and knew that this was only the beginning of something wonderful between them.


End file.
